


Unexpected Guest

by OneCrazedUpDragon



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Action, Blood and Injury, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:28:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26352673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneCrazedUpDragon/pseuds/OneCrazedUpDragon
Summary: Joker has kidnapped Commissioner Gordon and left Barbara in a compromising position. How will Dick react seeing her with the team around him?
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Unexpected Guest

**Author's Note:**

> How You Doing Insane Gang!
> 
> Got into Batman recently again because I watched the new movie Batman:Bad Blood and holy shit there was a lot of surprising stuff in there. I was also feeling bad because I always made Barbara the damsel in distress so I wanted to change that this time.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't the Batman comics or Young Justice.

When the whole Justice League shows up at the Cave you know its a real emergency.

"What's going on?" Robin asked all the members particularly Batman.

He kept silent though as Superman had all of them go to the mission room only then did he speak.

"The Joker broke out of Arkham again."

Robin groaned. Batman then looked at him.

"He made his way to the Commissioner's house."

Robin stiffened immediately as he started to sweat.

Kid Flash nudged him. "Dude are you alright?"

Robin didn't seem like he had even hear him.

"Joker shot the Commissioner and abducted him, his daughter was placed on a pressure pad, if she makes one wrong move then a bomb will detonate and destroy 6 miles of Gotham." "Your jobs are to comfort her and make sure she stays still as we disarm the bomb."

"Great so we are babysitters now?" Superboy muttered.

Robin snapped his head at. "Shut it!" "How long as she been like that?" Robin asked turning back to face Batman.

"Almost 8 hours." Batman gave no hint that he cared but Robin grew good at enough at reading his eyes as in them were filled with worry.

He just started training Barbara about 2 months ago and he already loved her like a daughter.

Anger welled inside of Robin. "What are we still doing here then?!"

Robin vaulted the mission table and sprinted to the Zeta tubes. The Young Justice team had confusion written on their faces as the usual calm and laid back Robin just completely blew up. The older heroes all had sadness in their eyes as they all knew why he was acting like that.

Robin was jumping roof top to roof top keeping in time with the Bioship right above him. He still reached her apartment first and busted down the door.

Barbara's face lite up as she saw him. Once Robin made eye contact with her his shoulders sagged in relief. Barbara had dried tear tracks down her face but she gave up crying a long time ago. Her smile faltered though as the others walked in behind him.

"What is the whole team doing here?" She asked Robin.

"Bat's orders to comfort you."

"He should know that I don't need it."

Robin gave her a smile. "I know."

Others once again had confusion in their features as they talked as if they were best friends.

"But shouldn't you guys be deactivating the bomb?"

"Justice League is handling it miss..." Kaldur trailed off.

"Barbara Gordon." Robin answered for her.

Barbara gave him an eye roll.

"I can answer for my self dick."

Robin gave her a wide smile and laughed at the double meaning.

KF though widened his eyes as he understood the meaning too as he promptly grabbed Robin by the arm and dragged him out the door.

"KF, what the hell!"

"She knows your I.D!"

He gave him a sheepish smile.

"Yeah, that was a detail that I didn't want you to know about."

"Who is she to you?"

"My best girl friend and possibly more." He turned slightly pink as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Aw, Rob got himself a girlfriend!" He exclaimed as he grabbed Robin into a noogie.

"Quite down will you, and also she is training with me and Batman to become Batgirl."

"Oh my God this is adorable dude." KF gushed.

Robin elbowed him in the ribs. "Shut up about it okay."

KF pretended to zip up his lips and throw away the key.

Robin sighed. "Thank you."

Robin made his way back inside to see Artemis talking to Barbara.

"I'm surprised." Arty told her.

Barbara raised an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"In a usual hostage situation the captive would be bailing their eyes out and blubbering nonsense."

"This isn't my first time being held hostage you know, being the daughter of only capable police officer in the city puts a bounty on my head."

Artemis's eyes widened ever so slightly.

"So you know how to handle yourself?"

"I'm a black belt in judo for a reason."

"Trying to impress superheroes I see." Robin commented as he sat backwards in a chair.

"You would know all about that wouldn't you Hunk Wonder." She teased back.

KF whistled. "You two certainly know each other, Rob care to explain."

Zatanna who was leaning forward against the kitchen counter looks like she was about to hex someone.

"So I saved her a couple of times with Bats and I always patrol her neighborhood."

Barbara's legs started to quake as it had been a total of 10 hours. Robin stood up.

"Someone go check on the status of the bomb." He asked someone.

M'gann volunteered and hauled Superboy along with her.

"Anyways Barbara do you have any idea where the Joker would have taken Jim?"

"Robin why would she know she was probably scared during that time." Zatanna chastised him.

Barbara gave her a pointed look. "Actually I do know where he went, his clues couldn't be anymore obvious." "He said about putting on a show for him that will leave a bang."

"How is that obvious I have no clue how that could give you the answer." Zatanna commented.

"Joker is obviously at the Theater."

"There are at least 20 or so theaters in Gotham." Artemis told her.

"When he said the show will leave a bang so wants it to be loud and he doest want to draw unwanted attention, the only theater to provide him that is the old abandoned theater by river which is void of any one living by."

"That's my girl." Robin said smirking.

Zatanna narrowed her eyes.

The Justice League came out the door.

"The bomb is deactivated but we don't know for sure." Superman said.

"Team get to cover then." Robin told all of them.

"What about you Rob?" KF asked him.

"I'm staying here to get my girl back."

"Dude..."

"I'll be fine."

The team and the Justice League all left except for Batman and Robin.

"Bruce you have to go." Robin told him.

Blue knelt down.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"More than anything, Joker is in the old abandon theater by the river."

"How did you figure that out?"

"I didn't Barbara did."

Bruce gave a uncharacteristic smile.

"She is a true detective, if you're serious make sure you two come out of this alive."

"Promise."

Batman squeezed his shoulder before heading out.

Robin left the room too and into where Barbara was.

"Why did every leave Dick?"

"Bomb has been deactivated."

"But they don't know for sure right?" She guessed.

Dick sighed. "Yeah."

"Then what are you still doing here go." Barbara told him.

Dick looked at her incredulously. "You think I'm just going to let my girlfriend be potentially blown up and I'm just going to stand outside and watch?" "I'm with you all the way now get over here and give me a big hug."

Dick held his arms wide out for her.

"Dick..."

"I got you."

Barbara closed her eyes and took a step forward as her joints groaned in protest. Dick wrapped his arms around her before she got a chance to hit the ground. He picked her up and carried her out bridal style.

After they were a few yards away the building complex exploded.

Superboy punched incoming debris and KF pulled Artemis down behind a car.

Dick covered Barbara with his cape.

A piece of wood came out of no where and stabbed dick on the back right side. Barbara opened her eyes again after she felt a warm substance.

"Dick?"

He was unresponsive as his grip on her loosened dramatically.

She looked down to see his right side was bleeding profusely as a sharp piece of wood jutted out of him.

Barbara let out an audible gasp.

The explosion separated both teams from one another.

She saw KF running to them at super speed with Artemis on his back. Barbara was too busy looking for his bird-a-rangs in his belt.

"Holy shit Rob!" He said as he got there.

"What are you doing Barbara?"

"Saving his life." As she found his pocket with his rangs.

She took the sharp edge and cut a long thin strip of his cape.

The other Young Justice members found them.

"Wally I need you too pull out the wood when I say so."

He looked bewildered as so did the rest of the team.

"How do you know my name?"

"Hacked into Batman's database and read your file actually all of your files now pull!"

KF did his best to make it quick and painless but Robin let out a loud moan in pain.

The wound started to gush out more and Barbara wrapped the cape around and around his wounds tightly.

She then immediately went for his communicator to call Batman.

Zatanna went to stop her but Kadlur grabbed her arm and shook his head.

"Batman."

"Barbara?"

"Robin is injured bad, he is going to need stitches."

"On my way."

The bioship appeared 2 or 3 minutes later.

Once it landed the heroes took no time to load up Robin.

Batman came to Barbara's side as he watched his teammates in action.

"Thank you." He told her lowly not looking at her.

Barbara watched on at the ship but she sent a sideways glance at the caped crusader before turning back to the scene.

"What for?"

"Saving his life."

"He would have done the same for me."

"You can come with us, to watch over Robin."

"I know but I can't, I'm suiting up to go after Joker."

"You have only been trained for 2 months, you aren't ready."

"I have to get him back Bruce." She glared ahead still not looking at him.

"I know that's why I'm coming with you."

Barbara's eyes widened.

"Your serious."

Batman remained silent.

Barbara answered her own question in her mind.

"What about Dick?"

"Dick would want you to get back your father."

"Batman you coming?" Wonder Woman called to him.

"No, I'm going after the Joker."

She nodded as the door closed and they took off.

Batman called the batmoblie as he and Barbara sped off to the Batcave so Barbara could get her uniform.

The next day Wally read the newspaper while he was sitting on the couch in the Cave. Batman and his new partner Batgirl as the media dubbed her rescued the Commissioner and sent the Joker back to Arkham.

Wally gave a small smile as he had a hunch on who Batgirl was. Dick limped into the room in his civvies and sunglasses.

"Hey Wall-Man, what are you reading?"

They were the only one in the living room at the moment.

"Oh nothing just how Batman and your girlfriend saved her father."

Robin eyes widened.

"What are you taking about?"

"Barbara's Batgirl duh."

"Uncovered another piece of the puzzle, you still can't tell anyone." Dick told him.

Wally stretched. "I figured."

"She saved your life you know." Wally told him.

"I know we hung out as seen as I could walk."

"Barbara is something, I can't wait until she joins the team, Arty will be happy." Wally told him.

Dick smiled wide. "I know it would be something."

**Author's Note:**

> I added everything in here Zatanna jealousy, Dick/Babs, Dick and Wally broing out, Bruce and Dick father bonding and Bruce and Babs mentor/father figure bonding.
> 
> Click that Favorites button and Follow.
> 
> Stay Crazy.


End file.
